


After the 12th Time

by Newcake



Series: Gary Green love life one shots [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, But not alot, Gary not a virgin anymore, I mean there in bed after having sex, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot, first one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 04:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16468562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newcake/pseuds/Newcake
Summary: [One shot]Gary wonders what is the relationship between him and Constantine.....Not good at summaries but just a cute little one-shot I wrote so please read!!!!





	After the 12th Time

**Author's Note:**

> The first story in this fandom or in a while hope you enjoy

It is about a week after the unicorn does Gary finally lose his virginity. Gary never thought that he loses his virginity to a gruff chain-smoking British warlock, but he wasn’t upset that the handsome warlock John Constantine was the one to take it. He knew he was falling for the other man and he knew it was dumb to fall for Constantine because John wasn’t a man to fall in love. John Constantine like sex and he must not hate Gary so it made sense that he want to sleep with Gary. Gary with his positive attitude (maybe overly so), love all things nerdy, sweet innocent Gary.

  
Gary was so glad to be able to be with Constantine just the once, he was nearly over the moon when John had made it more than a one-time thing. At first, the afterward was awkward, to say the least Gary didn’t know what to do or say, but after the 4th time together it became easier and by the 10th time it became hard again because Gary didn’t just want sex, he wanted John at all times. He wanted to eat food with him, play D&D with him, go on dates with him. So after the 12th time, Gary asked something Stupid.

  
“What is this?” Gary asked eye cast down looking at everything but the man next to him.

  
“This” John said, Gary didn’t even need to look up to see a smirk on the British man's face “is sex ….. thought you catch on by now, unless I am really rubbish”

  
“No not this THIS, but you know this” Gary said gesturing to him and John “Us this”. There he said it. He asked John what they were and now he wanted to take it back. Oh god, he thought to himself he such an idiot. He knows John does sex not boyfriends, now he was going to think that’s what Gary wanted, it was, but John really didn’t need to know that. He was going to leave and not come back Gary knew he would. Maybe he makes up an excuse or just say its been fun but bye. Either way, this (whatever it was) was over because Gary had to open his big dumb mouth.

  
“What do you want it to be”? He asked pulling Gary out of his internal panic.

  
“I don’t know….I just want to know what you thought it was because I realize you are probably sleeping with other people” Gary said before he was cut off.

  
“Do you fancy someone else”? Constantine asked. Gary shot him a confused look not understanding where that came from. So John continued “ have you meet someone else and wondering if this was just some fun or more. That it squire”? He said with a chuckle that sounds sad if Gary was asked.

  
“No no no. I haven't met anyone else or anything I was just wondering if you saw me as “fun” or maybe I don’t know maybe your …….”

  
“My what now Gary I didn’t hear ya”

  
“my…my uh my boyfriend..maybe” Gary finally choked out. Looking up for the first time in what felt forever and saw a shocked look on the other man's face. Gary felt his heart wilt. This was bad, but maybe he could fix it. “Not saying you have to be or anything…. You don’t do that kind of thing I get it really I do….Just asking but its just sex that’s cool totally cool really….. let's just forget this ever happen….uh we can we can have more sex or if you don’t want to we or you could go home or I can make food or…”.

  
“Do you want me to be?” Constantine asked cutting Gary off mid-ramble.

  
“huh” was all Gary could say.

  
“Would you want me to be your boyfriend”? John asked again his voice softer than before. Gary would never have said this out loud but he sounded almost scared.  
Gary was confused, to say the least, and didn’t know what to say. Wrong answer and this was done probably forever. So Gary went with what his mom always said was the best…the truth. “Yes,” he said quietly “I really want you to be my boyfriend”.

  
Gary was facing down again and the silence was almost too much for him to handle. He then felt the bed shift and at the same moment, he thought his heart start to splinter. He had fucked up and now John would leave and probably never talk to him again. He closed his eyes knowing the tears he was holding back would break free once he heard his bedroom door slam shut.

  
The door never slammed though because next thing he knew he was being pushed back on to the bed and with the impact his eye popped back open. Constantine was on top of him looking down at his face a soft smile gracing his lips “now don’t look so sad there luv or I am going to think you don’t really want me to be your boyfriend” he said before leaning down capturing Gary’s lips in a kiss.  
After the kiss was done Gary smiled a bright smile that reached up to his eyes “so that’s a yes to the boyfriend question”.

  
Constantine let out a laugh before giving Gary a quick peck on the check and answering “Yes Gary that’s a yes”.

  
Gary was the one to start the next kiss which quickly turned into the 13th time Gary had sex with John Constantine, but the 1st he had with his boyfriend. Gary wasn’t an idiot, most of the time, he knew this wasn’t going to be easy dating the other man, but John made him happy and he hoped he made John happy, so for the time being he would hold on and be there because Gary was falling for this man and maybe he thought that doing so just might end up being okay. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like???? Would you like some more one-shots with these two because I have some ideas and would be happy to write them if people want? Please comment Kudos and re-read if you so wish!!!


End file.
